


Lena and Kara's Holiday Extravaganza (and other festivities Lena Luthor is strong-armed to participate in)

by CounterfeitBravado



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CounterfeitBravado/pseuds/CounterfeitBravado
Summary: “Oh, I almost forgot!” They’re halfway through the third batch of cookies when Kara wipes the dough from her hands and grabs a small speaker from her bag. “I made the best playlist for holiday songs, here, listen.”Kara’s “best playlist for holiday songs,” Lena finds, consists solely ofAll I Want For Christmas is YouandThe Very First Christmasfrom that one Spongebob Squarepants episode played on repeat.By the end of the night, she knows both songs by heart./ /In which Lena Luthor finally has a reason to celebrate the holidays and how Kara Danvers helps her find that reason.





	Lena and Kara's Holiday Extravaganza (and other festivities Lena Luthor is strong-armed to participate in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [takarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/takarter/gifts).



> Happy Holidays!
> 
> This is my entry for the Supergirl Secret Santa Exchange for takarter with the prompt "Lena is used to spending christmas alone and miserable - it's how it's always been. Only this time around a certain blonde makes it her mission to give Lena the best christmas possible." I had a lot of fun with this prompt so thank you so, so much and I hope you like it! Happy reading!

**December 13, 2018**

 

Lena’s phone pings more often in the holiday seasons.

 

It’s Kara’s fault, really, after all, she was the one who strong-armed Lena into following everyone listed on Time Magazine’s “100 Most Influential People” article, even though some listed are not exactly the most ideal icons Lena can think of. Still, Kara had made noise about _social media being used as a medium to reach larger audiences nowadays_ and how _it’s important to follow the sort of crummy people even though you don’t want to so you’re always aware of what exactly it is they’re doing._

 

She had said her little spiel with that one determined look on her face, the one where she scrunches her eyebrows together and sets her mouth in a slight frown to show Lena she’s being serious. The look is both insanely adorable and powerful in helping reach its intended effect. The proof of which is evident in Lena’s social media profiles, as she now follows a hundred more people than she had before.  

 

To be fair, it’s a bit of her fault as well. Though Kara was the one who offset the tone of her Instagram feed, she isn’t the one who decided to sit Lena down and spend her Friday night like this; laying on her couch with a bottle of wine on the coffee table (it was half empty when she started, she swears), scrolling through her feed and feeling utterly miserable.

 

Apparently, most of the people from Time’s list are both _very_ active on social media and extremely excited about the holiday season.

 

She scrolls through post after post of people ice skating with their families, menorahs lit and photographed in dramatic lighting, and sheets of cookies iced in ways that just don’t make any logical sense, yet looks like the product of a fun day. Lena likes the ones that have cool, witty captions and then sends the ones that have dogs in Christmas sweaters to Kara.

 

From her recent activity, Instagram shows her an ad from “Air Canada” that shows a bunch of videos of people reuniting with their families for the holidays, the caption reading a short, sweet slogan about coming home and finding the true spirit of the season. Lena sends a silent _fuck you_ to Instagram’s algorithms.

 

It’s peculiar. She looks at these posts and at the streets lined with the light of Christmas decorations outside and feels a longing inside of her, feels nostalgic for things she has never even had. Her head is swimming just thinking about it. Or it could be from the amount of alcohol in her body. It’s honestly a gamble at this point.

 

There’s a knock on her door and she gets up begrudgingly to find Kara on the other side, a brightly-wrapped present in her hands and a brighter smile on her face.

 

“Happy Holidays! I got you a present.”

 

Kara shoves the box into Lena’s hands and Lena tries to desperately blink away the blurriness fogging her vision so she can make sure she’s not dreaming.

 

“...Huh?” She says as eloquently as she can muster at the moment.

 

“I wasn’t sure if you were going away for the holidays and I didn’t want to miss a chance of giving you your present if you were and stores have been selling out of all the good stuff so quickly this year, so I went out and ordered something as fast as I could so I would have it ready and everything.”

 

Lena blinks slowly, both overwhelmed and immensely impressed at how the other woman said all that in one breath. She takes a breath of her own and immediately feels guilty.

 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

 

“Don’t be silly.”

 

“I haven’t… I’m not… I don’t have anything for you though.”

 

Kara peeks around her, her eyes taking in the lack of decorations in Lena’s bare apartment. “It looks like you don’t have anything, _period_.”

 

She gets a look on her face, one Lena knows well as her _Kara’s going to fix things_ look and Lena panics, doesn’t want Kara to question why she never really got into the holiday season and dim the brightness in her eyes.

 

But she doesn’t ask. Instead, she fixes her glasses and gives Lena that sunshine smile.

 

“Well we’ve got a little over a week until Christmas and that’s just enough time to make this the best season you’ve ever had. It’s going to be perfect, I promise.”

 

**December 14, 2018**

 

Lena hadn’t actually believed in the sentiment Kara made the night before, didn’t actually think Kara was going to follow through with her promise. But lo and behold, that night, she’s opening the door to Kara’s smiling face once more.

 

She’s wearing the most hideous sweater that Lena’s ever seen on a person.

 

She doesn’t think there’s ever been clothing that uses green, purple _and_ yellow all at once and passed any kind of inspection from a marketing team, but it doesn’t surprise her that Kara’s the one who owns that kind of thing.

 

Still, it looks good— it may be because Lena’s a bit teary-eyed at her friend’s thoughtfulness or because of the fact that it’s on _Kara_ of all people. She doesn’t know if she envies Kara’s ability to look absolutely amazing in anything she wears or if she’s immensely attracted to it. It’s safe to say it’s a little bit of both.

 

Lena opens the door wider and gestures Kara inside. It appears that Kara has brought an entire grocery store in those bags she’s carrying and Lena’s left speechless as she watches her take out item after item, dumping them onto Lena’s countertop.

 

“Okay, so I just got the essentials because I figured you would have the basic stuff. There’s vanilla extract, flour, just in case you don’t have enough, two bags of sugar because you really can’t overdo that stuff, anyone who tells you otherwise is just wrong, chocolate chips, and extra sticks of butter. Oh! I also got these cool-looking cookie cutters and a few piping bags for icing.” Kara’s already got the entire island covered, somehow finding the cookie sheets Lena hadn’t even known she owned and placing them at the top corners of the island.

 

“You’re…” a lunatic, crazy, insane in the best way possible. “Amazing.”

 

Kara preens, shrugging and gesturing to all the ingredients. “I’ve always believed that things taste better when you make them yourself, so I figured that’s step one to _Lena and Kara’s Holiday Extravaganza_.”

 

“Am I going to regret it if I ask what that is?”

 

Kara makes a contemplative noise, “Probably not.”

 

“Do you _want_ me to ask what that is?” Lena grins, making her way over to join Kara in the kitchen. She leans forward on the island top.

 

Kara bobs her head, matching Lena’s smile and edging closer as well.

 

“Do tell, whatever is this holiday extravaganza you speak of?” Lena inquires, an exaggerated tone of wonder in her voice.

 

Kara shoves her lightly, her eyes shining as she laughs at Lena’s antics. Still, she responds in the same caliber.

 

“Twelve nights, two awesome people, and one extravagant plan. There’ll be cookies, presents and eating the cookies and wrapping the presents, and maybe some hot cocoa. All that great stuff of the holiday season.” She ends with a little lilt to her voice, winks, gives Lena finger guns. The image fills her with a kind of warmth that spreads to her toes and leaves her skin dancing with tingles. She laughs, shaking her head and coming around to help Kara with the dough.

 

“Sounds like the makings of a Hallmark movie. I love it.”

 

They make cookies and it’s as fun as said Hallmark movies make them out to be. There’s a good amount of flour on the floor and Lena’s hands are covered in dough and Kara has somehow convinced her to make one of the seven batches just one, giant cookie and Lena is ecstatic. Kara films her mixing the dough and spinning it in the air like its pizza and posts it on her Snapchat story, and Lena takes a photo of Kara covered in dough after setting the mixer on too high a speed to post on her Instagram. She gets the weirdest set of comments from that post yet finds that she doesn’t mind, taking pride in finally being part of the spirit of the season.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” They’re halfway through the third batch of cookies when Kara wipes the dough from her hands and grabs a small speaker from her bag. “I made the best playlist for holiday songs, here, listen.”

 

Kara’s “best playlist for holiday songs,” Lena finds, consists solely of _All I Want For Christmas is You_ and _The Very First Christmas_ from that one Spongebob Squarepants episode played on repeat.

 

By the end of the night, she knows both songs by heart.

 

**December 16, 2018**

 

“Okay, so, we can start with _Santa Buddies_ , then watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas, How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , _Nightmare Before Christmas_ ,  _A Christmas Story_ , then maybe we could take a break? I brought Mario Kart, Uno and Monopoly. You can choose whichever, I’m, uh, pretty bad at all of them.”

 

She starts the first movie and it’s… something else. _Santa Buddies_ is probably one of the stupidest movies that Lena has ever had the displeasure of viewing but she’s willing to stay silent if it keeps that goofy grin on Kara’s face. Well… until the dog starts performing magic.

 

“How is that even possible? Did he take the magic from the icicle? I thought the icicle was melting and here he is just using it all…” She gesticulates towards the screen. “willy nilly. If that stuff actually existed, it should be a rationed commodity, it is, after all, a precious resource. And what of—”

 

“Lena, no one watches Christmas movies for the _plot_.”

 

That’s good enough to shut her right up.

 

“I mean, at the base level, they’re pretty much all the same. Someone doesn’t believe in the ‘spirit of Christmas’ or has ‘lost their Christmas spirit’ or is ‘too busy to handle it all.’ Then they find their love interest, or a family that takes them in, or, in this case, a bunch of other dogs, that makes them realize what they could have and they all live happily ever after. At the end of the day, they’re not exactly hard-hitting plotlines, but they help people get away from things and just…” A shrug. “Breathe. Just an hour and a half of watching mindless television and not worrying about anything outside the universe they create. And _that’s_ one of the most underrated parts of the holidays.”

 

“Well…” Lena tries to find a response but finds that she can’t. In a way, she can see the appeal. She’s never been in a space that just allowed her to _be_ before, always too concerned with the responsibilities that lay on her at all times. She looks at the admittedly very adorable dogs on the screen then back to Kara and takes a breath.

 

“I guess things work differently in a universe where talking dogs exist,” she concedes.

 

Kara grins and leans into her, her head falling to Lena’s lap in a flash of golden hair and her legs stretching out to drape over the arm of the couch. All at once, Lena is no longer paying attention to the movie.

 

“Thank you for having me over these past few nights.”

 

Lena smiles easily, “Thank you for coming.”

 

She quickly finds she has no idea what she should be doing with her hands. They’re laying beside her now, palms down to the cushions of the couch. Kara’s lying on one of them and she doesn’t know if it’s bothering her. Should she move it? She should probably move it. Would Kara move if she did? Would she think Lena’s trying to push her away? She wants to reach out, touch Kara’s hair, see if it feels as soft as it looks, but doesn’t know if she’s allowed to. So much for an hour and a half of mindlessness.

 

She clears her throat to try to rid of the lump that’s rising in it and Kara looks up at her at the sound, pokes her chin, smiles.

 

“You have a funny look on your face.”

 

Lena laughs, all too aware of how it sounds more like she’s choking on air than laughing.

 

“It’s a funny movie,” she answers.

 

By the time they’re watching the _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , which Kara insists is a Christmas movie over a Halloween movie, Lena’s just about ready to explode.

 

Thankfully, when the credits roll, Kara declares it break time and she gets up to set up the video game system.

 

“So how do video games relate to the holidays?”

 

“Come on, the holidays are filled with competition! I mean, when do the Winter Olympics happen? During _winter_.” Kara tilts her head, contemplative. “It’s not always a good thing but who doesn’t love a little rivalry every now and then?

 

“Alright then, fair enough.” Kara loads in Mario Kart. “I call Waluigi.”

 

Lena’s not too sure where Kara gets all these ‘rules’ about the holidays but as long as she’s there by the end of the day, then she’ll gladly watch as many movies and play as many games as Kara wants.

 

She takes her seat by Lena again, handing her a controller.

 

“Do you think people ship Bowser and Princess Peach? That’s a pretty well-known trope, right? Like, they did it with _Beauty and the Beast_. I guess people really like that whole ‘opposites attract’ notion.”

 

Lena hums. “I guess. There’s a lot of reasons those kinds of stories are less than ideal though. If you really think about it, would you be willing to fall in love with a person who gives you no choice _but_ to fall in love with them? Affection based on control doesn’t seem preferable to me.”

 

“That’s fair. There are some people like that, though. Not in the, ‘love me or you die,’ controlling way, but…” She pauses as she’s hit with a blue shell, cursing quietly under her breath. “People who demand attention without ever saying a word. People who you can hardly look at because it nearly _hurts_ to look at them. People who exude the kind of energy that dares you to fall in love with them.”

 

Lena understands.

 

(It’s Kara, it’s always Kara, demanding attention from the way her eyes glow with passion and whose beauty equates to looking directly at a total eclipse of the sun and who’s got Lena so immensely, irretrievably captivated with her very presence.)

 

She gives a nod, bumping into Kara’s player on screen and earning a playful nudge from the other woman in response.

 

“What do I know though? The relationships I’ve had haven’t exactly been known for their longevity.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know, the first relationship I ever had was when I was ten.”

 

Lena smiles at the image of little Kara running around.

 

“There was this boy on Kr— uh, in. There was a kid _in_ Kansas that I met when my adoptive family went on vacation there for a summer.” She gets an odd little smile on her face, nostalgic and a hint sad. “He wrote me really bad, depressing poetry about the ever-increasing heat of the planet and taught me how to kiss by giving me step-by-step instructions. He was a really science-y kid, you know? One could say he was born to be a scientist.”

 

Kara laughs at something Lena doesn’t understand.

 

“Still a pretty cool dude though. It lasted for all of a few weeks.” She looks at Lena expectantly, changes the settings of the game so that they’re on the same team. “If you’re going to keep winning, might as well join _your_ team.”

 

Lena swallows and takes a breath. She’s been in a sharing mood lately. Something in her briefly wonders if there’s something Kara put in those cookies they made a while back.

 

“I haven’t had much luck in that department as well.”

 

Kara mutters something under her breath then nods for her to go on.

 

“I had one successful relationship in high school from junior year to senior.”

 

“What happened to him?”

 

Lena lets a wry smile spread onto her face. “What else? My mother sent _her_ away. She said that playing into that ‘lesbian phase’ that’s so ‘popular’ nowadays wouldn’t get me very far in life.”

 

Kara’s kart crashes into a banana and then into a wall. Lena thinks she hears Kara’s breath hitch but it’s impossible to hear much over the deafening beat of her heat. “Oh?”

 

“It was my first relationship, I was overly dramatic with my declarations of love and even more demanding with my expectations from it. First relationships don’t usually end up being lasts as well.” A pause. “Still, I liked being with her. It made things easier to bear and I _did_ love her for quite some time. I just found that _love_ doesn’t really mean _forever_ when it’s with the wrong person. Doesn’t change how I felt about her though. I was devastated.”

 

“I’m sorry.” It’s sincere and the emotion in Kara’s voice is enough to cause that damn lump to come back up in her throat.

 

She forces a smile onto her face and shakes her head. “It was a long time ago.”

 

Lena clears her throat again, exhaling loudly. “Fuck, I’m sorry. You came over to have a good time and here we are talking about the shortcomings in our lives.”

 

“No, don’t apologize,” she shrugs. “That’s what friends are for… right?”

 

“Right.”

 

**December 17, 2018**

 

They’re stopped at one of those roadside diners, the kind of place where time never really does pass the same and a lull continuously draggs over the space. There is an elderly couple at a booth near the rear and a lone fellow sat at the bar, his hat low over his eyes, pushing hash browns around his plate.

 

The jukebox is playing music exclusive from the ‘60s yet the theme of the restaurant seemed stuck in the ‘50s. It seems like the kind of place where sketchy drug deals are made in the parking lot and the kitchen is used as a kind of cover for some mob or the other.

 

Still, the menu advertises “America’s greatest pancakes” and everything is priced in a low enough range that Lena would believe that statement, even if the pancakes go down like wet cement. Sometimes price has to come before quality, after all.

 

They had taken a booth by the front door and have been eating food Kara picked out as “holiday essentials.”  

 

They’re leaning close now— tipped forward to sit at the edge of their seats, eyes locked, heads close, as if about to share a secret (in a way, they are— enclosed in a bubble in a world that’s only their own for a few moments more until one retreats and can’t resist telling the tale of their time together).

 

In summation, they’re close— close enough to breathe the same air and see the same shades of color, close in a way that two acquaintances usually aren’t.

 

It’s a small table. They’re conserving space this way. (It makes sense to the minds that want to believe it.)

 

**December 24, 2018**

 

“I should’ve brought you here _weeks_ ago,” Kara says, chastising herself. “Rookie mistake.”

 

“It’s okay. My apartment doesn’t _need_ a tree, Kara.” She looks over at the near-empty tree farm. The pale blue light from the early morning gives the place an eerie look. “At this point, I don’t think it’s possible to get a tree.”

 

“You’re _getting_ a tree, it’s non-negotiable,” on this, Kara is firm. Her eyes have a bit of a steely glint to them, her brows furrowed in concentration.

 

There’s a very small collection to choose from and most of the ones remaining are either way too big to fit through her apartment’s door or have already started to go brown. Kara’s already started badgering the poor salesman about getting a new shipment of trees in because she’s nothing if determined and Lena decides to take the time to stroll through the sad, sad cluster of dying Christmas trees. She kicks at a few tree trunks just because she can and mutters to herself, quite childishly, about _stupid holiday traditions making her wake up at stupid six in the morning for fucking nothing._

 

She hears Kara exclaim from the other side of the tree graveyard and hurries over to find Kara looking over a tree that’s just about her height. It’s bare. Almost has no more needles on it, but it’s the perfect size and the more Kara stares at it like _that_ , the more Lena believes it truly is worth something.

 

“Isn’t it just great?”

 

“Charlie Brown would be proud.”

 

“I know that was an insult but you just used a Christmas movie as a reference so I’m counting that as a win for me.”

 

Lena laughs and stuffs her hands in her coat pockets. “Where do we pay for little Charlie B.?”

 

They tie the tree to the top of Lena’s car and make their way to the closest general store to buy decorations and other things to string around Lena’s apartment.

 

Most of the items in the holiday aisles are gone but Lena quite likes the odd amalgamation of paraphernalia that makes up their haul. There’s a Zombie Santa in there somewhere, probably an off-brand Disney character printed badly on an ornament added into the mix, and Lena swears the garlands they bought will make everything clash. Still, Kara picks the items with precision and has fifteen party hats on her head from an open package she found on the floor and Lena wonders if it’s scientifically possible for her heart to beat itself into exploding.

 

They take the tree and carefully transport it to Lena’s apartment, carrying it up the stairs because, of course, the elevator decided to stop working that morning.

 

Kara sets the tree up on a little stand and sprinkles the tree with some fake snow before calling Lena over for decorations. She sticks her tongue out in concentration, meticulously choosing ornaments while Lena decorates haphazardly.    

 

By the time she’s got most of her half covered, she takes a step back and furrows her eyebrows.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Huh? What? What’s wrong?” Kara pops her head out of the box of ornaments, her rummaging coming to a pause.

 

“I think I did this wrong.”

 

Kara comes to look over her work.

 

“It kind of looks like… nevermind.”

 

“No, say it.”

 

“I wasn’t going to say anything.”

 

“It’s okay, I won’t feel bad.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Swear.” Lena rolls her eyes.

 

“I was going to say it looks like very festive lingerie but it just… doesn't really look like anything at all does it?”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“That made me feel worse than I expected it to.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Kara cringes, though there’s a very obvious smile that she’s trying to hide by biting on her lip. It’s not working out too well for her.

 

“Well, you did warn me.” Lena shrugs.

 

“You’re putting them too close together,” she gestures to the clumps of decorations Lena placed on the tree. “It’s too heavy for the little thing, everything will sag to one side.”

 

Kara takes Lena’s hand.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Nothing, just… Nothing.” Lena swears her hands will start sweating if she doesn’t get control of herself, then she’ll have _another_ reason to be flustered. “It’s a bit hot, isn’t it?”

 

Kara gives her an odd look. “Yeah, I guess so.”

 

She takes Lena’s hands and holds them out, taking off most of the ornaments she had previously placed on the tree and placing them on Lena’s outstretched hands.

 

They finish decorating the rest of the tree together, Lena choosing the pieces while Kara places them wherever she deems fit. From there, they decorate the rest of Lena’s apartment, stringing lights across her living room and placing wall decals near the top trim of her walls. By the end of the night, Lena’s swaying from exhaustion and Kara looks just as chipper as she had been that morning.

 

“Thank you for…” Lena gestures to the light and warmth that surrounds her. For the first time since she’s moved to the city, her apartment feels like a home. “this. For what you’ve done for me this week. For everything.”

 

Kara smiles, a soft look crossing her features, “Anytime. You’re not the _worst_ person to be around, you know. I enjoy spending time with you also.”

 

“Well…” She lets the thought drift away, content with the moment as it is.  

 

“Oh!” Lena suddenly remembers. “I have something for you.”

 

Lena grabs the small, wrapped present from her room and hands it to Kara.

 

Kara takes a seat on her couch and pulls Lena close. She unwraps the present to find a little, wooden box with a crank on one side.

 

“It’s a music box with sheet music for _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ and _The Very First Christmas_.”

 

Kara laughs and grins as she looks over the present, fingers running over the grain pattern of the wood.

 

“I just wanted to say, this season has meant a lot to me. For the first time in a long time, I finally have something to celebrate and it’s all thanks to you.” Lena says it in a rush, tripping over words and hoping the sentiment still comes through.

 

Kara places a hand on hers and meets her gaze, “I really love it. Thank you.”

 

“I should, uh,” Kara straightens up. “I should get going?”

 

“Oh, right, of course.” Lena walks her over to the door.

 

Kara leans in for a hug and they’ve done _this_ before, countless times, and yet, Lena is filled with a sudden desire that she really cannot understand.

 

They hold onto each other for a long time, until they’re slightly swaying. _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ is still playing from Kara’s playlist. They hold onto each other for a long time, until Lena feels Kara’s heat through her clothes and can smell the pine on her hair. She wonders if the two of them combined have more pines on their clothing than what’s left on that tree. They hold onto each other for a long time, until they’re the only two people in the world that exist, swaying slightly under the light of a dozen string lights and surrounded with each other’s presence.

 

Kara’s hands slide down to rest on her hips and her head goes to burrow in the crook between Lena’s shoulder and neck and for some stupid, pigheaded reason, Lena looks up before she can really wrap her head around what the act will result in. They had put up mistletoe earlier, something they had both laughed at and did in jest. Fucking hilarious…

 

Lena is scared to look back down.

 

Kara follows her gaze. “Oh.”

 

_Fuck it._

 

Lena leans in and kisses her and this, _this_ is nothing they’ve ever done before but fuck, why the _hell_ not? Warmth spreads across her and she’s on fire all at once. Kara kisses her back, her hand coming up to cradle Lena’s face near hers. The first moment turns into a second, then a third, and Lena doesn’t ever want to open her eyes.

 

She keeps them closed when Kara pulls away, feels her soft breath in filling up the small space between them, and feels her planting kisses on her eyelids, and slowly blinks her eyes open to different smile on Kara’s face. It’s not one she’s familiar with but it’s her favorite one yet.

 

“ _Definitely_ should’ve done that weeks ago.”

 

Lena can’t help it, happiness is spilling over her like it’s a measurable, tangible concept and she laughs and laughs and laughs.

 

“Merry Christmas, Kara,” she breathes tilting her head forward to rest it against the other woman’s.

 

“Merry Christmas, Lena,” Kara murmurs, a content smile spreading onto her lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I wish y'all a happy holiday season and hope you guys can also experience a cheesy, Hallmark movie plot of your own.  
> Thank you guys for reading and I really hoped you enjoyed the story :)  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
